The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caryopteris plant, botanically known as Caryopteris×clandonensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Summer Sorbet’.
The new Caryopteris is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Caryopteris×clandonensis cultivar Kew Blue, not patented. The new Caryopteris was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Kew Blue a controlled environment in Marldon Paignton, United Kingdom in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings at Marldon Paignton, United Kingdom since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Caryopteris are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.